Solo deseaba una vida normal
by FlorenciaVII7
Summary: Después de la guerra santa contra Hades y de que los santos de Athena hubieran sido resucitados gracias al tratado de paz con el Olimpo, todo había vuelto a como era antes sin tener problemas entre dioses, pero al parecer una nueva amenaza se estaba aproximando y tres muchachas aparentemente normales, se ven por la desgracia del destino implicadas en este conflicto... (Saint Seiya
1. Prologo

Algunas veces se preguntaban el porque no lograban aceptarlas en ninguna universidad, estudiaban durante las semanas para poder tener todo preparado, ten an calificaciones excelentes y su promedio en la asistencia era muy bueno...pero no entend an porque no las aceptaban y ya hab an pasado tres a os desde que mandan solicitudes de inscripci n y todas llegaban siendo rechazadas con la excusa de que ya hab an elegido a los que eran mas apropiados, algo que en verdad les hab a molestado desde hace meses y no tuvieron de otra mas que salir a trabajar en un empleo de medio tiempo, cosa que no les iba mal... pero no lograban entenderlo, les iba bien academicamente y ni siquiera entraron a la universidad, a veces no lo entend an, al principio pensaban que era una mala broma de sus compa eros de estudios que a veces les ten an envidia, o porque era el simple capricho de los maestro, o alguien que le estaba haciendo una mala broma... pero no era as . Las tres estaban en su trabajo de medio tiempo como camareras en una cafeter a, ya que ten an que vivir en un departamento y pagar el alquiler cada mes, algo que en verdad las molesto un poco pero al menos lograron hacer un plan de pago; pasaron las horas y como era horario de descanso, fueron las ultimas en salir del lugar y se fueron caminando hacia el departamento ya que no viv an lejos... pero no sab an que era lo que iba a pasar... 


	2. Capitulo 1

Era el horario de descanso y tres j venes estaban caminando hacia donde viv an, que de milagro no era muy lejos ya que no les gustaba viajar tanto, las tres eran nada mas que amigas de la infancia, que estuvieron juntas desde la escuela primaria hasta terminar el secundario, por lo que cada una tenia que elegir distinta universidad para estudiar la carrera que hab an elegido... pero por desgracia, ninguna universidad las hab a aceptado y as sucedi durante tres a os, los padres de cada una parec an mas molestos y frustrados al pensar que ellas no quer an seguir estudiando, como no las escuchaban y mucho menos dejar que les explicaran, decidieron irse a vivir en un departamento cerca de su trabajo de medio tiempo ya que era lo nico que pod an hacer ahora a parte de su descanso. Las tres amigas estaban conversando acerca de cosas sin sentido, pero poco a poco la conversaci n se volv a algo extra a...

?_ Estas segura que no estabas alucinando?

?_ Lo que digo es verdad, pude notar en aquellos hombres una extra a aura dorada que los rodeaba.

?_ O no ser que de nuevo te quedaste jugando hasta ciertas horas de la noche como siempre, Peridot?

Peridot_ Bueno, si... pero que hubiera visto esas auras doradas no era nada com n Reicamie.

Reicamie_ Creo que mejor seria hablarlo en casa... porque creo que tambi n vi esas dichosas auras.

?_ Que? desde cuando?

Reicamie_ Hace unos d as pude notar una extra a aura que estaba en los alrededores... pero era de un color oscuro y siniestro...

?_ Odio admitirlo... pero esta situaci n es algo preocupante.

Peridot_ Tu crees, Amatista?

Amatista_ No lose... puede que este relacionado a algo... pero no estoy segura.

Las tres amigas soltaron un profundo suspiro tras saber que despu s de todo, nunca tendr an las respuestas ya que siempre era lo mismo, nunca llegar a... Miyami Raicamie era la Tsundere del grupo, a pesar de que su cabello era casta o oscuro, siempre usaba diferentes colores de peluca debido a ciertas razones, ojos de color caf -chocolate piel clara, sus amigas la conoc an bien mediante sus estados de nimos y la ropa que usaba pero era una buena amiga a la cual confiar, tenia puesta una sudadera y unos jean junto con zapatillas deportivas dando a entender que su estado de animo de ahora, que estaba seria y sin nimos, pero lo que siempre usaba eran sus anteojos de marco negro. Amatista Esquivel era la mas inocente y amorosa, alegre cuando suced a algo bueno pero a veces algo sensible y valora mucho a las personas que ama, a parte de tener un buen cuerpo algunos muchachos que la ve an se les ca a la baba porque sin entenderlo, era muy hermosa, tenia los ojos color casta os, piel blanca y su cabello era de color lavanda, llevaba una blusa de mangas cortas y pantalones de vestir con sandalias. Por ultimo estaba Peridot Rudolph, que a pesar de ser la mayor de las tres, era la que tenia menor-promedio en estatura, tenia el cabello casta o pero siempre se lo te a de diferente color y siempre se lo cortaba, ahora lo tenia verde oscuro, sus ojos eran marrones oscuros y piel trigue a, llevaba nada mas que un camis n de mangas cortas, pantalones simples y gomones, era muy callada, t mida, aparentemente tierna y f cil de hacerla enojar, suele estar siempre negativa pero siempre tiene un aire de tranquilidad y valora mucho las virtudes, tanto la confianza y la amistad. Las tres estaban acerc ndose a su departamento, pero de la nada una explosi n hab a aparecido provocando que las tres fueran impulsadas hacia atr s y siendo golpeadas por la pared con fuerza y cayendo al suelo, pasaron unos segundos para que Peridot y Reicamie despertaran conmocionadas y algo aturdidas, pues esa explosi n no era una explosi n ordinaria, sino una explosi n de energ a.

Reicamie_ Peridot... Peridot, reacciona!

Peridot_ Eh... Reicamie?... donde... donde esta Amatista!?

Ambas hab an quedado con la misma expresi n de miedo, pero sab an que la explosi n no iba a terminar y se adelantaron para buscar a Amatista, pero el problema era que la niebla que se levantaba constantemente, los golpes y estallidos lejanos daba a entender que hab a alg n tipo de pelea, pero gracias a que pod an ver una aura d bil que proven a de algunos escombros, ambas se apresuraron a llegar y moviendo algunas rocas con algo de dificultad, pod an ver que era Amatista inconsciente y Peridot no espero ni un segundo mas en levantarla con ayuda de Reicamie mientras aceleraban el paso para alejarse de la dichosa pelea, pero por simple e inesperada curiosidad, ambas voltearon y pudieron notar que hab an un total de tres auras, eran muy intimidantes pero dos de esas auras ten an el mismo color dorado que Peridot hab a visto, Amatista hab a despertado mientras tos a por la acumulaci n de la neblina.

Amatista_ Que... paso... mi cabeza...

Reicamie_ Amatista, no hables... aun estas grave.

Peridot_ Fuiste golpeada por algunos escombros... mejor tomemos otro atajo.

Amatista_ Pero Peridot-

Peridot_ Esas extra as explosiones no han terminado... lo mejor sera ir a otro lugar...

Reicamie_ Conozco otro atajo que nos puede llevar a la puerta trasera, pero debemos apresurar el paso!

Sin perder mas tiempo, ambas ayudaron a su amiga a caminar al otro lado de la calle, pero antes de irse, Amatista pudo notar, por extra o que parec a, una armadura dorada... pasaron unos minutos y hab an llegado a la puerta trasera del departamento y entraron gracias a una copia de las llaves, subieron los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde Reicamie se apresuro en abrir la puerta y volviendo a ayudar a Peridot a dejar a Amatista sentada en el sof , Reicamie fue por el botiqu n y algunas toallas con agua para limpiar las heridas y la suciedad mientras que Peridot fue a la cocina para llevar un jarr n de agua fr a con tres vasos de vidrio, ambas hab an vuelto a donde estaba su amiga aun mareada, Peridot le ofreci el vaso con agua y comenz a beber despacio mientras que Reicamie se encargaba de las heridas.

Reicamie_ Esto en verdad es extra o, ese tipo de explosiones no son normales como las verdaderas explosiones.

Peridot_ Parec a mas bien una explosi n de energ a, las auras eran muy intimidantes y no sabia exactitud si era algo bueno o no... solo se que una de ellas tenia una aura maligna.

Amatista_ Una armadura...

Reicamie_ Que!?

Amatista_ Antes de que nos fu ramos... pude notar una armadura dorada...

Peridot_ Eso no tiene sentido... mas bien... lo que ha pasado no tiene sentido alguno.

No pod an creer lo que estaba pasando, todo el mundo se hab a dado vuelta en tan solo unas horas y ya no sab an que hacer mas que quedarse en el departamento para poder mejorarse un poco y Reicamie llamo al due o de la cafeter a para avisarles de que se iban a ausentar por hoy ya que no se sent an para nada bien, Peridot llevo a Amatista a su cama para que descansara y despu s de dejarla en la cama, se fue al sof a recostarse mientras encend a la televisi n y vio que estaban dando en las noticias de la explosi n mientras Reicamie se iba a recostar un rato.

Peridot_ En verdad es extra o...

Sin querer saber mas, decidi apagar la televisi n y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida hasta que el departamento se hab a quedado en completo silencio sin ning n solo ruido que molestara a las chicas pues lo nico que quer an ahora era descansar del estr s de cierta explosi n que ocurri hace poco... Ya habi ndose levantado de un descanso bien merecido, las tres vieron en sus relojes que hab an pasado cuatro horas desde que descansaron, por lo que decidieron levantarse e irse a la cocina a tomar por lo menos un te de hierbas mientras encend an la televisi n nuevamente, viendo que aun transmit an el lugar donde hab a ocurrido la explosi n.

Amatista_ En verdad aun transmiten eso?

Reicamie_ Bueno, es algo extra o que sucedi hoy.

Peridot_ Y que nadie se diera cuenta por el horario de descanso... en verdad espero que nadie nos haya visto...

Reicamie_ Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Amatista_ No responder a preguntas est pidas.

*Una hora despu s*

Como estaba anocheciendo y no ten an nada en el refrigerador para poder cenar, las tres decidieron ir al mercado a comprar lo necesario para cenar y ten an que ir las tres para poder quedarse de acuerdo en lo que iban a comer; Amatista y Peridot discut an por el sabor del postre mientras Reicamie repasaba la lista para la cena, pero nuevamente hab a aparecido una explosi n en frente de ellas hasta que la niebla de tierra poco a poco se disipo dejando notar a un extra o encapuchado que se pod a notar una sonrisa tanto s dica como piscopata, que sin haberlo notado, hab a aparecido un tercer brazo en el lado derecho y como si fuera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las tres estaban siendo agarradas por el cuello por el encapuchado.

?_Parece que tendremos unos atributos muy generosos...

La primera en gritar fue Reicamie mientras parec a ser electrificada en una est tica menor que hizo que se retorciera en el suelo de dolor cuando la solt y no dejaba de apretar sus brazos en un intento de aguantar el dolor, pero parec a imposible.

Peridot_ REICAMIE!

La segunda fue Peridot, que sin haberlo prevenido le hab an arrancado los ojos haciendo que la hemorragia saliera de los orificios como lagrimas incontenibles de sangre, tirando a Peridot al suelo tambi n retorci ndose de dolor, pero intentaba no gritar mientras se tapaba ambos orificios con las manos.

Amatista_ PERIDOT!

La ultima hab a sido Amatista, que por alguna raz n el encapuchado la tiro al suelo mientras la agarraba de su cabello, con una de sus manos libres atraves la garganta de Amatista provocando que le arrancara las cuerdas vocales y la solt como si nada, no pod a soltar ni un sonido de dolor mas que llevar ambas manos a su garganta, Reicamie vio tal escenario horrorizada.

Reicamie_ AMATISTA!

?_ Algo tan hermoso... rojo por todas partes, un verdadero acto de atributos ofrecidos generosamente...

?_ Al jate de ellas, maldito s dico!

?_ Scarlet Needle!

El encapuchado se alejo de ellas gracias a unos extra os rayos carmes que parec an aguijones mientras que en la neblina que se estaba disipando se pod a notar un brillo dorado de ambas armaduras doradas como si fueran el resplandor del mismo sol, era rubio de ojos azul aguamarina de piel clara, en la punta de su dedo su u a escarlata era casi id ntica al aguij n de un escorpi n, era nada menos que el santo del octavo templo zodiacal, Milo de Escorpio, que era acompa ado por otro santo dorado de cabello azabache puntiagudo, ojos azul-verde y piel blanca, su brazo estaba en una posici n recta como el de una espada preparado para atacar, era el santo del d cimo templo zodiacal, Shura de Capricornio.

?_ Lo siento, pero se les hizo algo tarde...

Tras haber dicho eso, Shura lanza su t cnica Excalibur hacia el extra o encapuchado, pero este hab a desaparecido para mala suerte de ambos santos, pero ese no era el problema ahora, sino el problema ahora eran las muchachas que vieron las victimas de tan horrorizarte escena, fueron de inmediato a socorrerlas... pero de la nada hab an unos extra os cosmos que al parecer, hab an despertado en ellas y eso hizo que ambos santos dorados estuvieran algo sorprendidos.

Milo_ Shura! Estas muchachas...

Shura_ Gu rdate las palabras, Milo! Tenemos que llevarlas a un hospital!

Sin perder un segundo mas, las levantaron con el m nimo cuidado y fueron r pido al hospital mas cercano no sin antes de quitarse sus armaduras doradas y estar vestidos con ropa de civil, pero lo que aun los intrigaba eran los extra os cosmos que ellas emanaban aun estando al borde de la muerte. Ya habiendo pasado toda la ma ana en el hospital, ambos santos dorados estaban preocupados por las chicas, pues no sab an como explicar lo que hab a pasado ltimamente: primero fue el asesinato de tres familias hace dos d as y ahora esto... algo extra o estaba pasando y como hab an visto las identidades de las chicas, no sab an como iban a decirle la noticia de que sus familias hab an sido asesinadas; Minutos despu s hab an llegado Saori Kido, en otras palabras, Athena en persona, acompa ada por Shun, Hyoga y Seiya que entraron al hospital logrando encontrar a Shura apoyado en la pared y Milo sentado con un vaso medio vaci de caf .

Saori_ Milo, Shura, como est n ellas?

Milo_ Hace poco el doctor nos dijo que est n estables y fuera de peligro... pero les tomara tiempo mejorarse, han estado muy graves durante la noche... Aun nose como reaccionaran cuando se enteren de que sus familias fueron asesinadas...

Shura_ Seg n los resultados que nos han informado, perdieron mucha sangre y fue un poco dif cil buscar donantes, tardaron un poco en operarlas y normalizar sus estados vitales... por razones desconocidas una de ellas perdi el sentido del tacto, posiblemente cuando fue electrificada a cierto voltaje, la otra solo le arrancaron las cuerdas vocales sin da ar los huesos; y la ultima le arrancaron los ojos...

Hyoga_ Involucrar civiles a una nueva amenaza no es algo com n...

Shun_ Y asesinar a las familias de las victimas es muy sospechoso...

Seiya_Tiene que haber alguna raz n por la que no las asesinaron.

Saori_ Que mas lograron averiguar?

Milo_ Justo antes de que ese encapuchado desapareciera... ellas hab an despertado su cosmos...

Shura_ Yo tampoco pude creerlo... lo mas probable es que lo hayan despertado por completo estando al borde de la muerte.

Tras escuchar esto, los tres santos de bronce se hab an quedado muy sorprendido y horrorizados al saber lo que hab a pasado, pero Saori mostraba una mirada triste y preocupada al ver a trav s de la ventana a las tres muchachas aun en cama por la anestesia.

Saori_ Me temo que ellas fueron involucradas a la guerra... y no tendr n otra opci n mas que participar en proteger a la tierra...  



	3. Capitulo 2

Oscuridad... era lo nico que pod a ver ahora a parte de escuchar sus latidos, poco a poco fue despertando quedando un poco ciega por la luz de la habitaci n, Reicamie abri los ojos algo mareada mientras llevaba su mano a su frente, pero apenas viendo que tenia la mano en la frente, no sinti nada, comenz a tocarse los brazos pero no pod a sentir nada, a parte de verse en un peque o espejo de hospital que tenia algunos quemazones leves en el cuerpo y vendajes, pero lo mas raro era que no pod a sentir nada... justo se hab a dado cuenta que ese extra o encapuchado la electrocuto hasta cierto punto que la dejo inconsciente y se hab a dado cuenta que hab a perdido el sentido del tacto, pero apenas logro escuchar la tos de la cama de al lado pudo ver que era Amatista, que se estaba reincorporando en la cama para poder sentarse y Reicamie salio de la cama para acercarse a su amiga.

Reicamie_ Amatista! Estas bien!?

Ella iba a decir la respuesta a su pregunta, pero no salio ni un solo sonido de su garganta, a lo que tras haber recordado al encapuchado psic pata llevo sus manos hacia donde estaba su cuello y pudo notar que estaba vendado... le hab a arrancado las cuerdas vocales haciendo que Amatista terminara llorando en silencio mientras era abrazada suavemente por Reicamie a lo que ella levanta el rostro con lagrimas en un intento de saber si su amiga hab a sufrido alguna herida, a lo que ella muestra una mirada derrotada.

Reicamie_ Lo siento Amatista... perd el tacto.

Esa respuesta solo empeoro su llanto mientras aun la segu a abrazando para poder consolarla, pero el momento fue interrumpido por un grito r pido ambas vieron que Peridot hab a despertado y fueron a ver como estaba; Peridot jadeaba dando a entender que se hab a asustado por una pesadilla y llevo sus manos a donde estaban sus ojos, pero en vez de eso sinti que todo el sector de su vista hab a sido vendado al recordar lo que hab a pasado anoche, pudo sentir que hab an dos auras en frente de ella y logro entender que eran Reicamie y Amatista.

Peridot_ Amatista?... Reicamie? Son... ustedes?

Reicamie_ Tranquila Peridot, somos nosotras... Amatista no puede hablar... y yo...

Peridot_ Lo entiendo...

Al igual que Amatista quer a llorar, pero si lo hacia volver a a sangrar y no pudo evitar el abrazo de Amatista le estaba dando mientras Reicamie se acercaba tambi n para unirse al abrazo, pero tan solo fue por unos segundos mientras abr an la puerta, solo para encontrarse con una joven muchacha de hermoso cabello casta o acompa ada por dos hombres algo mayor que ella, las tres estaban muy calladas y algo asustadas pues pod an ver el aura de los tres presentes, pero el de la joven era una aura ben vola, pura y al mismo tiempo c lida, algo que en verdad las relajo un poco.

Saori_ Veo que lograron mejorarse un poco.

Reicamie_ Disculpe, no es por ser grosera... pero quien es usted?

Ambos santos dorados reaccionaron un poco por aquella pregunta, pero sab an que ellas aun no lograban estar al tanto de la situaci n y mucho menos no ten an que presionarlas, ya que despu s de todo antes eran simples civiles.

Saori_ Descuida, es normal que no me conozcas; soy Saori Kido, due a de la Fundaci n Graude... Y por lo extra o que parezca, soy la reencarnaci n de la diosa Athena.

Ya era demasiado para ellas, primero lo de la explosi n, luego el accidente y ahora una muchacha desconocida dice ser la reencarnaci n de Athena, Reicamie iba a decir algo est pido, pero gracias a la intervenci n de Amatista y Peridot, pudo comprender que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Peridot_ Entonces... por lo de su aura era verdad... es la reencarnaci n de un dios...

Shura_ Esas auras que ustedes pueden ver, se le llama cosmos.

Amatista_ "Cosmos?"

Milo_ Es el universo que posee cada ser, la energ a vital que cada uno posee... pero muy pocos pueden desarrollarlo o verlo.

Amatista hab a quedado muy sorprendida al saber la respuesta, ya que ella no pod a hablar por la falta de cuerdas vocales y eso en verdad la dejo tanto sorprendida como confundida, pero sabia que tenia que dejar las preguntas para despu s.

Reicamie_ Todo este problema... que tiene que ver con nosotras?

Saori_ El que les haya privado de un sentido significa que ustedes no est n seguras en ning n lugar, pero lo peor es que... sus familias fueron asesinadas por aquel asesino... lo siento de verdad...

Ninguna quer a creerlo, ninguna quer a admitirlo... pero era verdad lo que ella dec a, sus familias hab an sido asesinadas por algo tan injusto, a pesar de que a veces las presionaban en sus estudios y se quejaban por el hecho de que no lograron entrar a la universidad, eran sus familias y los amaban... Reicamie y Amatista no pudieron evitar llorar y Peridot estaba empapando los vendajes de sus ojos en se al de que tambi n estaba llorando, era una situaci n que las devasto demasiado y con todo lo que estaba pasando ya no sab an que hacer; las opciones ya se les hab an acabado y Reicamie, decidi hablar por sus amigas que aun estaban muy mal.

Reicamie_ Que es lo que nos proponen?

Shura_ Como justo una nueva amenaza a surgido, tendr n que venir al Santuario y convertirse en santos femeninos.

Ella volteo para ver a sus amigas y saber la respuesta de cada una, ambas hab an inclinado la cabeza en forma de aceptaci n, ya que despu s de todo ya no ten an nada que hacer y sus vidas hab an sido totalmente destruidas, ahora lo nico que pod an hacer era aprender a controlar sus cosmos y convertirse en soldados fieles a la diosa, volteando nuevamente para ver a los santos dorados y a la diosa.

Reicamie_ Aceptamos ir al Santuario...

Tras escuchar la respuesta de Reicame, ambos santos dorados quedaron sorprendidos de la respuesta que las tres hab an decidido, a lo que Saori mostr una sonrisa comprensiva, y aunque terminara todo esto, pod a escuchar a Amatista a trav s de su cosmos al igual que ambos santos presentes y sus dos amigas.

Reicamie_ Miyami Reicamie.

Amatista_ "Amatista Esquivel..."

Peridot_ Peridot Rudolph...

Saori_ Un placer conocerlas...

*Horas despu s, en el aeropuerto de Grecia*

Reicamie_ aqu hace mas calor?

Peridot_ Pues si, solo espero no deshidratarme...

Amatista_ "Creo que sera un d a muy largo..."

Milo_ Bueno, aun estamos en verano, pero en el Santuario estamos en pleno sol.

Shura_ Bueno, dejaremos el turismo para despu s, dentro de unos minutos vendr n a recogernos en el punto de encuentro y sera mejor que adelantemos un poco el paso.

Dicho esto, Amatista se ato el cabello por el calor que hab a al igual que Reicamie, claro que tuvieron que darle unos nuevos anteojos de marco violeta ya que los suyos fueron destruidos en el accidente y a Peridot le tuvieron que poner una gorra para evitar que se desolara, pues era ayudada por Amatista y Shura ya que no pod a hacer mucho aun sin lograr acostumbrarse a estar ciega. Ya habiendo llegado al punto de encuentro, Reicamie y Amatista se sentaron en algunas de las rocas no sin antes de ayudar a Peridot, que se quejaba y se deprim a algunas veces.

Peridot_ Me siento una anciana estando as ...

Amatista_ "No te preocupes Peri, de seguro mejoraras cuando entrenemos".

Reicamie_ Ademas de seguro podr s guiarte mejor cuando te acostumbres.

Peridot_ Est n seguras de eso?

Amatista/Reicamie_ Si.

Milo_ Tranquilas, al principio el entrenamiento puede ser muy duro pero despu s de un tiempo lograran mostrar sus habilidades.

Shura_ ya est n llegando...

pod an sentir que un extra o cosmos se acercaba, apareciendo de la nada una brecha dimensional en frente de ellos haciendo que Tanto como Amatista y Reicamie se sorprendieran, pero para Peridot solo despert su curiosidad de dichosa brecha y pudo sentir que dos cosmos proven an de esa brecha, eran nada mas que dos hombres de cabellos rubios largos que les cubr an la espalda, uno tenia los ojos color viridi n y el otro turquesa, piel p lida y de contextura alta y musculosa, eran nada menos que los gemelos de la constelaci n de G minis, Saga y Kanon; tanto Reicamie como Amatista se sorprendieron un poco al verlos salir de la brecha, aunque Peridot siempre fue la neutra.

Shura_ Veo que no tuvieron problemas...

Milo_ Adivinare, la se orita Athena les pidi buscarnos, verdad?

Kanon_ En realidad se lo pidi a mi hermano, pero el mandamas me obligo a acompa arlo.

Saga_ Acaso has olvidado de la situaci n que nos encontramos ahora!? A veces no se como logro soportarte.

Reicamie_ "Ellos son como dos gotas de la misma agua".

Amatista_ "No por algo son gemelos".

Peridot_ "Creo que ser ciega tiene sus ventajas...".

Shura_ Como sea, sera mejor que lleguemos al Santuario antes de que "otra pelea" suceda.

Ambos entend an a lo que se refer an, pero las tres presentes estaban muy al margen viendo todo lo que hac an y escuchando la conversaci n que Peridot no pudo evitar tomar el sorbete del agua fr a y beber de la botella, Amatista y Reicamie hicieron lo mismo y despu s de unos segundos, Kanon se dio cuenta de ellas pero no sabia quienes eran.

Kanon_ Oigan, quienes son esas mocosas?

Escuchar eso solo hizo que las tres manifestaran inconscientemente sus cosmos a parte de sentirse ofendidas, tanto que Shura y Milo se alarmaron pues les hab an pedido de que se controlaran acerca de su enojo.

Reicamie_ No soportare que alguien me llame mocosa, sobre todo haciendo referencia a nuestra estatura.

Amatista_ "Parece que ya nadie respeta lo de la edad, y mucho menos un idiota".

Peridot_ Puedo ser ciega a veces... pero no soporto que alguien que ni siquiera nos conoce nos trate as !

De alguna manera, el geminiano se sinti humillado por hacer escuchado la respuesta de cada una, a lo que Saga solt una leve risa por lo que estaba viendo, pero ambos hermanos estaban extra ados por como se ve an aparentemente las tres, totalmente diferentes: una usaba una peluca negra pero con varios mechones coloridos con vendajes en su cuerpo, la otra tenia el cabello lavanda natural y no era te ido junto con vendajes en todo el cuello, y la ultima que se hab a sacado la gorra se pudo contemplar que tenia el cabello corto te ido de verde oscuro a parte de los vendajes en sus ojos... Peridot hab a levantado la mirada en donde se encontraban ambos geminianos.

Peridot_ "Curiosidad y pena... es lo que piensan ellos ahora".

Amatista_ "Puede que tengas raz n..."

Reicamie_ "Al hombre de ojos viridian es el mas notable".

Sin perder mas el tiempo, las tres hab an tomado sus maletas aunque no era mucho lo que llevaban y como un modo de seguridad para entrar a la otra dimension, Milo tomo la mano de Reicamie aunque esta no pod a sentir el apret n de manos pero con solo verlo le era respuesta suficiente para ella, Shura levanto el brazo como todo un caballero y Amatista hab a entendido el mensaje poniendo su mano sobre su brazo y ambos se miraron con mirada amistosa y Peridot, viendo como los cosmos de los presentes estaban en un ambiente algo raro no pudo evitar soltar un profundo suspiro mientras sent a que el gemelo mayor le extend a la mano y este no pudo evitar sonreirle a ella.

*Llegando al Santuario*

Apenas saliendo de la otra dimensi n , las tres se hab an agachado algo exaltadas y con falta de aire al sentir que se les iba a salir el alma, pues estar por un tiempo flotando en un extra o viaje les daba la sensaci n de caer en el vaci sin fondo, les gustaba mas tener los pies en la tierra.

Milo_ Al principio puede ser mal, pero ya se acostumbraran...

Shura_ yo casi vomito a la primera vez, pero eso fue hace mucho.

De alguna forma, no quer an volver a viajar de esa forma, por mas que se volvieran santos femeninos y fueran a sus primeras misiones, prefieren viajar caminando que ser teletransportadas por una brecha dimensional. Despu s de haberse recuperado del viaje, decidieron dar un peque o "turismo" por el santuario, comos se iban a quedar a vivir ah por lo menos ten an que conocer el lugar, gracias a que Milo se quedo un rato con las tres mientras las guiaba en el turismo y hablar de vez en cuando con Reicamie, algo que Amatista pudo ver y gracias a que se lo hab a dicho a Peridot, ambas no pudieron evitar mostrar unas sonrisas tierna y otra de una forma muy picarona; pero el turismo tuvo que ser algo r pido ya que estaba anocheciendo y hab a otro problema: A donde se iban a quedar.

Reicamie_ Creo que debimos haber hablado con Saori respecto a eso...

Amatista_ "Subir y bajar los templos sera muy problem tico".

Peridot_ Alguna idea de donde nos vamos a quedar?

Milo_ Creo que Camus me matara por esto...

Los cuatro hab an soltado un suspiro derrotado, hasta que una mujer se hab a acercado al grupo tras escuchar la conversaci n.

?_ Creo que yo les puedo ayudar.  



	4. Capitulo 3

Hab an escuchado una voz femenina que se acercaba al grupo, se pudo notar que era una mujer de cabello pelirrojo-naranja medio largo que llevaba puesta una mascara en el rostro con lo que parec a ropa de entrenamiento, era nada menos que Marin de guila, un santo femenino de plata.

Milo_ Marin, que haces despierta a estas horas?

Marin_ La se orita Athena me mando para avisarte que yo hospedare a las nuevas candidatas a santos femeninos.

Milo_ Menos mal, ya me siento aliviado... chicas, ella es Marin de guila, santo femenino de plata.

Reicamie_ Un placer conocerla...

Amatista_ "Igualmente".

Peridot_ Igualmente...

Marin_ Lo mismo digo... ya puedes retirarte Milo, yo me har cargo de ellas.

Milo_ Esta bien... nos vemos chicas.

Reicamie_ Nos vemos, Milo...

Amatista/Peridot_ Gracias por el turismo.

El hab a levantado la mano en se al de saludo mientras le gui aba el ojo a Reicamie haciendo que esta mostrara un leve sonrojo, algo que Amatista no pudo evitar ver y mostrar una sonrisa algo traviesa que no pudo evitar cont rselo a su amiga ciega, pues Peridot era la segunda en enterarse y era la que mas creaba teor as de cualquier situaci n que mayormente eran acertadas. Luego de haberse despedido de Milo las tres siguieron a Marin por un tiempo hasta llegar a una casa y entran ya que era de noche; Reicamie y Amatista vieron que era bastante acogedora y c moda, aunque para Peridot la sent a bastante c moda.

Reicamie_ Ehmm... Marin...

Marin_ Si?

Reicamie_ Sobre ser candidatas a santos femeninos... no hay que seguir alg n tipo de reglas o algo?

Marin_ Si, como han decidido formar parte del ejercito de Athena hay bastantes Cloth sin portadores, por lo que al ser mujeres deber n someterse a la ley de la mascara, pero eso deber decidirlo la diosa Athena.

Amatista_ "Sobre las Cloths... se dividen en rangos?

Marin_ Se dividen entre los santos de bronce, plata y oro, estos ltimos son los que custodian los doce templos y son los mas fuertes entre en ejercito, aparte de otros santos.

Peridot_ Pero sobre el entrenamiento... no deber amos entrenar para poder obtener una Cloth predestinada o ellas tienen que elegirnos?

Las tres se hab an volteado a ver a Peridot, quien se encontraba neutra y sentada en una de las sillas mientras se rascaba la nuca, a lo que las dos amigas suspiraron al conocerla bastante bien.

Marin_ Pues si, ma ana las llevare con el patriarca y Athena para poder ver las Cloths que las elegir ... pero como supiste eso?

Peridot_ Shura me hablo un poco de eso durante el viaje, como siempre tengo curiosidad por todo no puedo evitar formular teor as y enterarme de lo que ocurre ltimamente.

Reicamie_ Es un hobby para ella.

Amatista_ "Y casi todas son acertadas".

Marin_ Hobbys, eh? Bueno, a veces los hobbys pueden ser tiles en varias ocasiones; y cuales son los de ustedes?

Amatista_"Bueno... puedo comprender los sentimientos de todos a mi alrededor, pero ya que puedo sentir el cosmos de los dem s puedo saber lo que sienten ahora...".

Reicamie_ No se si llamarlo hobby, pero... la investigaci n es algo que en verdad me va bien y siempre lo hacia durante las tareas escolares.

Parec a que hab an comenzado bien en conocer a Marin despu s de todo, ya que las tres ten an cierto miedo de no caber en cierto lugar, pasaron la noche hablando un poco acerca de sus vidas que no eran importantes, pues era un poco extra o para ellas, pero decidieron ignorar aquella duda. A la ma ana siguiente, Marin fue ala habitaci n de las tres para poder levantarlas, las tres estaban dormidas en tres camas seguidas, Reicamie fue la que se levanto sin problemas, Amatista se levantaba con bostezos, pero Peridot no se hab a levantado pues en cierto punto Marin levanto el colch n tir ndola al suelo, ya que las dem s le hab an dicho que ella era muy perezosa.

Peridot_ Buenos d as...

Marin_ Buenos d as, v stanse y desayunen algo ligero, dentro de unos minutos iremos a ver a Athena y al patriarca.

Amatista_ "Si".

Reicamie_ Esta bien...

Peridot_ A la orden generala.

dicho esto las tres se comenzaron a cambiar algo r pido ya que ten an que ayudar a Peridot a vestirse, a lo que hab an tardado como m nimo unos diez minutos y fueron de inmediato a la cocina en donde el desayuno estaba servido; Marin ya estaba desayunando tomando caf con algunas tostadas y las dem s se tuvieron que apresurar en terminar de desayunar ya que no iban a tener toda la ma ana para descansar. Ya habiendo llegado a los escalones comienzan a subir por un tiempo mientras llegaban al templo de Aries, donde se encuentran con un hombre de tez blanca, rubio y de cabellos largos, tenia unas extra as marcas en las cejas y era acompa ado por un ni o de cabellos casta os con las mismas marcas en las sejas, o mas bien, ambos no ten an cejas.

Marin_ Buenos d as, Mu.

Mu_ Buenos d as Marin, llevas a las nuevas aspirantes con Athena?

Marin_ Si, por eso las levante temprano para ahorrarnos algo de tiempo.

?_ Maestro, ellas tienen un extra o cosmos.

Mu_ Kiki, no seas descort s...

Reicamie_ Descuide, no nos molesta...

Amatista_ "Es normal que alguien sea curioso".

Peridot_ Cuando alguien es curioso, puede encontrar muchas cosas interesantes...

El peque o mostr una sonrisa divertida mientras se rascaba la nuca como siempre y las tres no pudieron mostrar una leve sonrisa, era muy extra o pero eso no importaba ahora.

Mu_ Bueno, pueden pasar al templo de Aries; aun tenemos que desayunar y despu s a entrenar, vamos Kiki.

Kiki_ Si!

Despu s de haber conocido al guardi n del primer templo, pasan sin ning n problema por el templo mientras segu an subiendo las escaleras, aun no se pod an imaginar que para llegar al templo patriarcal era tan alto y al mismo tiempo muy largo, pero no quer an imaginarse algo peor as que decidieron seguir caminando, aunque estuvo muy silenciosa la caminata hacia el segundo templo por lo que Amatista decidi comenzar una conversaci n.

Amatista_ "Por cierto, Marin... Alguna vez tuviste a un aspirante a santo?"

Marin_ Si, se llama Seiya y es el santo de Pegaso.

Reicamie_ O sea que tienes experiencia en soportar a los aspirantes, no?

Marin_ Digamos que lo entrene a muy temprana edad por ciertos motivos, es como un hermano menor para mi...

Peridot_ Bueno, no por algo fue tu alumno...

Reicamie_ Pero lo que no puedo creer es que casi todos son rubios en el santuario.

Amatista_ "A decir verdad, tambi n quede sorprendida".

Sin darse cuenta cuanto hab an llegado a la entrada del templo de Tauro, pero se escuchaban pisadas que se escuchaban desde afuera y eso las hab a estremecido a las tres que Reicamie y Amatista abrazaron a Peridot ya que ten an el presentimiento de que iba a ser algo, o mas bien, alguien grande: su estatura era de dos metros, piel morena y tambi n de cabellos rubios mientras se acercaba a la entrada del templo, el segundo guardi n del templo, Aldebar n de Tauro.

Aldebaran_ Vaya, as que ellas son las nuevas aspirantes, Marin?

Marin_ Si, ahora las estoy llevando hacia el templo patriarcal. Chicas, el es Aldebaran de Tauro.

Reicamie_ Soy... Reicamie.

Amatista_ "A-Amatista... es un placer".

Peridot_ Igualmente... Peridot.

Aldebaran_ Un placer conocerlas.

El santo de Tauro no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa amistosa a las nuevas aspirantes, por lo que Amatista y Reicamie tambi n sonrieron amigablemente al verlo como alguien muy amigable y Peridot tambi n hab a sonre do tras sentir el cosmos del santo dorado; unos minutos despu s Aldebaran las dejo pasar mientras volv an a subir por tercera vez las escaleras, parec a que esto no iba a terminar pero no les quedaba otra opci n mas que acostumbrarse mientras llegaban al tercer templo, G minis, Peridot pudo notar que sus amigas se sent an algo tensas ya que sab an quienes estaban en el tercer templo y apenas llegaron a la entrada, las cuatro pudieron notar que Kanon esta apoyado en uno de los pilares observando a las que estaban en frente de la entrada, pero a la que miraba con mas atenci n era a Peridot.

Kanon_ Vaya, sin esas gorras se puede tener una buena vista desde aqu ...

Marin_ No te hagas el don juan, Kanon, las tengo que llevar con la se orita Athena.

Kanon_ Sera mejor que pasen ya, mi hermano esta en la cocina.

Sin esperar opiniones, entraron al templo para poder pasar y como Peridot estaba detr s de las dem s, Kanon la tomo del brazo sin lastimarla mientras la ve a... Algo lo estaba inquietando.

Kanon_ Debo admitir que te ves muy irresistible para mi... incluyendo a mi hermano.

Peridot_ Que quieres!?

Kanon_ Solo quiero advertirte que no dej remos que nadie te conquist ... despu s de todo eres la primera que nos llama la atenci n a ambos...

Se hab a quedado sin palabras al escuchar eso por parte del gemelo, no entend a porque le dijo eso, acaso los gemelos hab an puesto su atenci n en ella? Ya no sabia que pensar mientras volv a con las dem s, solo para ser observada por los dos geminianos

Kanon_ Lo escuchaste, verdad?

Saga_ No tenias que ser as , ella apenas nos conoce.

Kanon_ Pero sabes tanto como yo que ella a tenido toda nuestra atenci n desde que llego.

Saga_ Se que estas interesado en ella como yo... pero no debemos presionarla.

Una vez que hab an salido del templo, siguieron subiendo para llegar al templo mientras hablaban, pero notaron que Peridot estaba muy callada y voltearon para verla... Solo para encontrar algo inoportuno: Peridot estaba muy sonrojada.

Reicamie_ Peridot, que paso?

Amatista_ "Porque estas sonrojada?".

Peridot_ P-por nada...

Marin_ Entonces porque tu rostro estas as ?

Peridot_ N- no lose...

Ninguna sabia como responder a esa duda, hasta que Reicamie pudo notar que Peridot llevaba un colgante con dos piedras semi-preciosas, era un lapisl zuli y una peridoto.

Reicamie_ Peridot, quien te dio ese colgante?

Peridot_ Colgante?

Apenas comenz a tocar en los alrededores de su cuello pudo notar que tenia algo colgando de el, pudo ver que era el colgante que le hab a dicho su amiga mientras sent a las dos piedras semi-preciosas.

Amatista_ "Quien te las dio?"

Peridot_ Prefiero no hablarlo aqu ... es mejor que sea en privado.

Tanto Amatista como Raicamie hab an entendido el mensaje y Marin decidi no hablar de eso hasta que volvieran a la casa, por lo que decidieron cambiar la conversaci n para olvidar la tensi n que se volvi algo incomoda; pero el problema era que aun Peridot estaba algo sonrojada aunque fue algo moment neo ya que pod a sentir algo siniestro en el cuarto templo, que era nada mas que el templo de C ncer y tras llegar a la entrada, las tres comenzaban a asustarse un poco.

Marin_ Solo traten de no asustarse... de seguro que han escuchado de los dem s los rumores de este templo.

Las tres se hab an puesto algo nerviosas y entraron al templo que estaba a oscuras con la excepci n de la nica luz que guiaba hacia la salida del templo y siguieron caminando, hasta que sin haberlo previsto antes, Reicamie y Amatista vieron que hab an decenas de rostros en las paredes que Reicamie no pudo evitar gritar del susto, Amatista tomo a Peridot de la mano y junto con Reicamie se fueron corriendo hasta llegar a la salida dejando a Marin atr s aunque se hab an pasado unos cuantos escalones mientras que la santa de plata logro alcanzarlas.

Reicamie_ Que demonios... esos eran rostros del infierno!?

Amatista_ "Como pueden tener algo as en el santuario!?".

Peridot_ Rostros... rostros muertos... pude escuchar sus lamentos.

Marin_ Me temo que es obra de Deathmasck, es un caso perdido... pero mejor no piensen en eso, mejor vayamos al siguiente templo que nos faltan unos 8 templos mas.

Reicamie/Peridot/Amatista_ "Acaso quieren matarnos los pies o que!?".

Las tres hab an quedado de acuerdo en el mismo pensamiento y queja pues no estaban acostumbradas a subir tanto, pero no sab an si podr an tomar un peque o descanso de 3 minutos, pero parec a que no pod an preguntar mientras llegaban al quinto templo, Leo, solo para encontrarse con dos personas que se parec an muy f sicamente, ambos eran rubios y de ojos verdes, lo nico que los diferenciaba era que uno tenia atado un list n rojo en la cabeza, eran los conocidos hermanos Leo y Sagitario que Marin les hablo a las chicas anoche, Aioria y Aioros.

Aioria_ Hola Marin, llevas a las chicas al templo patriarcal?

Marin_ Si, solo tenemos que subir y bajar-

Cuando Marin se hab a volteado para verlas, vio que estaban sentadas en el suelo de la entrada del quinto templo, aunque mas bien las que estaban sentadas eran Reicamie y Amatista, Peridot estaba recostaba boca arriba ya que las tres quer an descansar por lo menos unos minutos.

Reicamie_ Al menos d janos descansar unos minutos, se que perd el tacto pero tengo la sensaci n de que tengo que descansar.

Amatista_ "A este paso solo llegaremos con ampollas en los pies y posiblemente con calambres hasta tener reposo de cierto tiempo".

Peridot_ Piedad; no hice nada de ejercicio en los ltimos tres a os y solo se caminar en linea recta, no subiendo escaleras una y otra vez.  



	5. Capitulo 4

No pod an creer lo que los tres santos estaban viendo, las nuevas candidatas estaban con los pies enrojecidos por haber subido tanto mas la carrera que tuvieron en el cuarto templo, se hab an sacado las sandalias mientras remojaban sus pies en una cubeta ancha llena de agua fr a ya que tambi n hacia algo de calor, aun no estaban del todo acostumbradas a entrenar como todos los dem s y ten an que darles algo de tiempo para adaptarse al lugar mientras las cuatro recib an por parte de Aioria una bandeja de jugos de fruta y cada una hab a tomado su vaso correspondiente, pero como le hab an informado que una de las nuevas candidatas a santos femeninos era ciega, el santo de Leo tomo el vaso y se lo extendi a Peridot mientras que ella tomaba el vaso.

Peridot_ Perd n por molestarlos...

Aioria_ Descuida, no molestas en lo absoluto.

El joven santo de Leo le hab a dado una amigable sonrisa a pesar de que Peridot no pod a ver mientras Aioros llegaba a donde se encontraban los dem s.

Aioros_ Se ve que no est n acostumbradas a subir tantos escalones.

Reicamie_ Olvidamos si pod amos descansar...

En eso ambos santos dorados vieron a Mar n y sonrieron rendidos y derrotados, ella era un caso perdido y vieron que las nuevas aspirantes se hab an relajado, aunque Aioria siendo algo curioso decidi hacerles una simple pregunta.

Aioria_ Por cierto, que signo zodiacal son ustedes?

Reicamie_ G minis...

Amatista_ Piscis...

Peridot_ Libra...

Aioros_ Una extra a combinaci n, pero si ustedes lograron llegar hasta aqu significa que podr n llegar mas lejos...

Marin_ De seguro podr an llegar a ser santos femeninos en poco tiempo.

Despu s de charlar un tiempo con los hermanos, se fueron del templo mientras sub an al sexto templo, Virgo, pero antes de que subieran pod an sentir un intimidante cosmos que alguien emanaba desde el interior de dicho tiempo y las tres se sent an algo asustadas por dicho cosmos.

Marin_ Tranquilas, Shaka esta meditando ahora y no le gustara que lo molesten...

Las tres se hab an tomado de las manos y entraron al templo siguiendo a Marin, se sent an mas intimidadas por el cosmos y pudieron ver que hab a un hombre de largos cabellos rubios sentado en posici n de loto con los ojos cerrados mientras meditaba, Amatista se quedo unos segundos vi ndolo y pudo admitir que era muy guapo mientras volv a con las dem s y llegaron a la salida del templo, aunque despu s de estar a mitad de camino entre en templo de Virgo y Libra soltaron un profundo suspiro al unisono mientras se tranquilizaban, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada pudieron ver que un hombre aparentemente joven de cabellos casta os entrenando con otro muchacho de cabellos negros y largo, era nada mas que Shiryu de Drag n.

Shiryu_ oh, hola Marin, don las nuevas aspirantes?

Marin_ si, las tengo que llevar con la diosa Athena.

?_ As que ellas son las nuevas? Siento que una de ella es de nuestro signo zodiacal, no crees Shiryu?

Shiryu_ Viejo maestro, no sea as .

Dohko_ Te dije que me llamar s maestro Dohko.

Las tres quedaron muy sorprendidas de que el mas joven era el maestro y santo dorado, pero lo que hab a sorprendido a Peridot fue que pod a sentir que el coraz n lat a de una forma muy lenta.

Peridot_ Porque su coraz n late tan despacio?

Tanto Shiryu como Marin se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Peridot, a lo que Dohko se acerco a ella y le comenz acariciar la cabeza desordenando algunos cabellos.

Dohko_ Parece que tenemos futuras guerreras poderosas para vencer a la nueva amenaza, puede que no lo creas pero siento el cosmos de nuestra constelaci n en ti, ardiendo con toda su calidez.

De alguna forma se sent a halagada por aquellas palabras que apareci un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, a lo que todos presentes sonrieran al verla reaccionar as ya que como hab an dicho sus amigas, a veces ella mostraba una actitud adorable, siguieron conversando mientras sub an nuevamente hacia el siguiente templo.

Peridot_ Veo que es muy amigable...

Marin_ El maestro Dohko es uno de los santos mas antiguos de esta poca, sobrevivi a la guerra santa del siglo pasado junto con el patriarca Shion, aunque es muy desconocido el porque se mantiene joven.

Amatista_ "Que edad tendr a actualmente? parece aparentar unos 18 a os".

Marin_ Bueno, tiene mas de 243... eso creo.

Reicamie_ QUE!? Una persona com n no puede vivir tanto, a no ser que sea una t cnica secreta...

Marin_ Eso pensamos todos, la reencarnaci n de Athena del siglo anterior le otorgo cierta t cnica que hace que el coraz n lata mil veces en un solo a o.

Esa respuesta las dejo sin palabras, pues no sab an como responder a esa informaci n que las dejo bastantes intrigadas y sorprendidas mientras segu an subiendo hasta llegar el octavo templo, Escorpio; pero se les iba a ser sencillo ya que apenas llegando a la entrada, vieron que Milo estaba saliendo a la entrada con pijama puesto, su melena rubia alborotada y con una taza de caf en mano mas una tostada en la boca, Reicamie y Amatista mostraron una peque a risa inofensiva, a lo que Peridot quedo algo curiosa del porque esa risa.

Milo_ Buenos d as chicas... si han visto a Aioros en Leo pueden pasar a Sagitario sin problemas...

Reicamie_ Buenos d as, no dormiste bien?

Tanto Amatista y Peridot notaron el cambio desinteresado de Reicamie a un muy t mido haciendo que ambas mostraran una peque a sonrisa picara, Marin estaba totalmente desentendida la reacci n de las dos.

Milo_ No, olvide que tenia que terminar los informes para hoy al mediod a.

Amatista_ "O sea que los santos dorados tienen mas trabajo que nosotros?"

Peridot_ Bueno, no por algo son la lite del santuario y deben dar el ejemplo...

Marin_ A veces los santos de plata tenemos mas papeleo que los santos de bronce, pero mayormente nos dedicamos al entrenamiento y al tiempo libre.

Milo_ Bueno, tienen mi permiso de pasar por el templo, yo volver a desayunar... por cierto, ya se encuentran mejor?

Reicamie_ Si, gracias por preguntar.

Aunque no pod an creerlo, Reicamie mostr una sonrisa algo t mida acompa ado de un leve sonrojo que Amatista no pudo evitar re rse un poco, segundos despu s Milo volvi al templo para dirigirse a la cocina mientras que las dem s entraban al templo y volv an a llegar a la salida; Peridot estaba algo curiosa al no saber cuanto hab an subido, por lo que record que ya hab an pasado ocho templo, y como sent a aun los cosmos de los santos dorados aun abajo, se quedo bastante sorprendida de que hayan subido tanto desde la ma ana. Apenas llegaban al siguiente templo de Sagitario, pasaron de largo mientras segu an subiendo nuevamente al d cimo templo.

Amatista_ "Vamos, solo dos templos mas... !"

Peridot_ Acaso estaremos todo el d a subiendo y bajando!?

Reicamie_ Descuiden, cuanto terminemos todo iremos a descansar y posiblemente nos dejen empezar ma ana!

Tanto Amatista como Peridot soltaron un profundo suspiro derrotado, pues hab an elegido el camino mas dif cil y ya no hab a vuelta atr s; lograron llegar al templo de Capricornio, en donde estaban sentados Shura y otro hombre de tambi n cabellos rubios largos, rizados y de piel blanca, pero tambi n vieron que era alguien hermoso de rasgos delicados, labios carnosos y ojos celestes, pero por desgracia de Peridot no pod a ver nada.

Shura_ Vaya, me alivia saber que est n mejor ahora.

Peridot_ descuida Shura, ya estamos un poco mejor.

Amatista_ "Gracias por tomarte las molestias".

Reicamie_ Bueno, solo falta dos templos y ya llegaremos...

?_ En verdad estoy impresionado que ellas hayan llegado hasta aqu sin ayuda.

Marin_ Bueno, aunque si me exced en eso, Afrodita...

Afrodita_ Bueno, Camus no esta en su templo y esta abajo entrenando a Hyoga, mejor ir con ustedes.

Dicho esto los cuatro fueron entrando al d cimo templo dejando al santo de Capricornio en su propio templo disfrutando del d a libre; durante el camino hacia arriba Amatista hab a entablado una peque a conversaci n con Afrodita, a lo que las otras tres pensaron que era porque ambos eran del mismo signo y se llevaban bastante bien.

Afrodita_ Veo que tu familia tuvo la buena elecci n de ponerte el nombre de la gema amatista, en su gemiologia representa a nuestro signo.

Amatista_ "Aunque si, me sorprend cuando tu nombre es igual al de la diosa del amor"

Afrodita_ Ademas ambos tenemos una belleza natural, espero tenerte como mi compa era de belleza.

Amatista_ "Me encantar a!"

Por alguna extra a raz n, Reicamie comenz a sentir algo extra o, pero hab a desaparecido repentinamente que se olvido de ello, aunque mientras lograron llegar a Acuario con la excepci n de aguantar la baja temperatura, Afrodita pudo notar algo en las tres: Reicamie se volv a algo t mida y sonriente cuando pensaba en Milo (algo que pens al azar), Peridot a veces tocando el colgante de las gemas semi-preciosas (lo supo cuando vio a Saga y a Kanon en Rodorio en la noche) y a Amatista muy curiosa al saber como era Shaka (ya que se lo dijo cuando conversaban); No quer a parecer alguien que se metiera en temas personales de otros pero por desgracia sabia que Milo, Saga, Kanon y Shaka estuvieron actuando muy extra o anoche por lo de las nuevas aspirantes. Luego de llegar a Piscis hasta la salida, en donde encontraron con un camino de rosas que llegaban hacia al templo patriarcal, aunque en un movimiento de mano, Afrodita hizo desaparecer el camino de rosas hasta dejarlo sin ning n p talo.

Amatista_ "Eran muy hermosas..."

Peridot_ Estaban envenenadas, Amatista, no se quien falla mas en el olfato, tu o yo.

Reicamie_ Adivinare, esas rosas envenenadas eran un tipo de defensa, verdad?

Afrodita_ Si, ademas son la ultima defensa para evitar que los enemigos lleguen al templo patriarcal y a la diosa Athena.

Marin_ Bueno chicas, vamos que no queda mucho... solo un poco mas y ya esta.

Reicamie/Amatista/Peridot_ "Nos quiere matar o que!?"

Las tres decidieron no decir nada y fueron acompa adas por Afrodita mientras sub an repetidas veces las escaleras, ya ten an el presentimiento de que esa seria su pr xima pesadilla: escaleras infinitas. Despu s de haber subido tanto, mas bien, tanta tortura desde quien sabe que hora, se alegraron de haber llegado a las puertas del templo patriarcal que estaba siendo custodiada por soldados rasos, a lo que al ver a Afrodita y a Marin abrieron las puertas mientras todos entraban hasta ver y escuchar que las cerraban; las tres estaban demasiado nerviosas de como se iban a presentar por lo que Amatista le tomo la mano a Reicamie para estar tranquila y Peridot sent a varios nudos en el estomago a causa del nerviosismo, poco a poco se acercaron hasta ver a Saori, o mas bien, a Athena sentada en alg n tipo de trono mientras que al lado hab a un joven con extra os atuendos, cabellos largos y rubios como la mayor a que hab an visto, ojos casta os, piel clara y por lo que se pudo entender que era el patriarca que estaba al lado de ella, pero no pod an creer que el patriarca era muviano por sus marcas ubicadas en las cejas al igual que Mu y Kiki, Marin y Afrodita se arrodillaron en frente de ellos mientras que las dem s hicieron lo mismo segundos despu s.

Marin_ Se orita Athena, patriarca Shion, aqu est n las nuevas aspirantes a santos femeninos.

Shion_ Bien, cuales son sus nombres?

Reicamie_ Miyami Reicamie...

Amatista_ "Amatista Esquivel..."

Peridot_ Peridot Rudolph...

Shion_ Un placer conocerlas peque as, soy el patriarca Shion y ya han conocido a la se orita Athena cuando las visito en el hospital, no?

Reicamie_ Si...

Shion_ Bueno, como la se orita Athena me ha notificado, ustedes tomaron la decisi n de ser aspirantes a santos femeninos, pero lo que en verdad quiero ver con mis propios ojos que Cloth las va a elegir...

Peridot_ Significa que tendremos que esperar cual Cloth nos eligira?

Amatista_ "Y tendremos que usar mascaras por lo de nuestra feminidad... verdad?".

Shion_ Veo que Shura les dijo un poco acerca de las Cloth y algunas leyes, en verdad parece obra del destino que ustedes tres puedan sincronizar en ciertos sentidos.

Por la respuesta que hab an escuchado del patriarca, tanto Reicamie como Amatista y Peridot quedaron bastante sorprendidas, hasta que Athena se levanto del trono patriarcal y se acerco un poco a ellos, mientras le preguntaba al santo de Piscis.

Athena_ Cual es tu opini n acerca de ellas, Afrodita?

Afrodita_ Por lo que puedo opinar, es que ellas tienen un fuerte lazo que es demasiado imposible de romper, cada una se acepta con sus errores y defectos y eso las mantiene muy unidas, pero lo que mas las diferencia es que Amatista tiene la capacidad de comprender los sentimientos y tiene un car cter dulce con todos, Reicame tiene buenas bases de informaci n acerca de todo y su personalidad es muy destacarle; y Peridot tiene ciertas man as de hacer teor as de todo lo que le provoca curiosidad, mayormente todas acertadas, pero tiene un car cter a veces torpe, pero fuerte y decidido.

escuchar esa respuesta solo hizo que se sonrojaran un poco, a pesar de eso nunca las hab an describido de esa manera que tanto la diosa como el patriarca mostraron una sonrisa de aprobaci n y sin perder mas tiempo, los dos santos se quedaron a esperar mientras las tres eran acompa adas por Shion y Athena al otro lado del gran tel n que estaba detr s del trono patriarcal, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitaci n en donde hab an bastantes Cltohs que, al parecer, esperaban a sus futuros portadores... La primera en sentir algo fue Reicamie, quien avanzo un poco y hab a llegado a la Cloth de Copa, esa extra a sensaci n hizo que inconscientemente tocara la caja hizo que esta se abriera y se mostrara la cloth de plata, respond a con el mismo cosmos que Reicamie, mientras que Amatista pod a ver tambi n sentir algo que estaba cerca de Reicamie, y era la Cloth de Grulla que tambi n estaba resonando y se abri por si sola mostr ndose tambi n con el mismo cosmos que ella. La ultima hab a sido Peridot, que en vez de sentir, pod a escuchar un extra o sonido y se tuvo que guiar hasta llegar al dichoso sonidos hasta notar que el cosmos de dicha cloth tambi n resonaba como el suyo, era la Cloth de Triangulo que estaba al lado de la Cloth de Grulla y de Copa, algo que en verdad sorprendi a la diosa y al sacerdote.

Shion_ Tal como las estrellas lo hab an previsto... ustedes fueron elegidas para ser santos de plata.  



End file.
